Picturesque
by Beijing Express
Summary: By the end of the day, there were only three things that Miku knew about Mikuo. One, he loved jelly donuts. Two, he was a model who didn't act like one. And three, he was hot beyond belief. Mikuo/Miku. • • ― DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**[Picturesque]**

**

* * *

**_Because modeling is totally worth it..._**  
**

**

* * *

**

**  
CHAPTER ONE**_  
_

_

* * *

_  
If you would've walked into the snack bar of _Rosetta Rose Studios _in the morning, you'd probably hear a cacophony of silver trays being clanged together, jelly donuts and croissants flying in every direction, and one girl with incredibly long pigtails tripping on everything she'd dropped.

You'd probably start chuckling, followed by a loud laugh, and then a final action of tears tricking down your cheeks, since you couldn't stop laughing at this poor, ditzy secretariat.

After pulling herself up from the checkered tile floor, the girl readjusted her black-trimmed glasses, and began to talk to herself. "Let's see, Meiko wanted jelly donuts, croissants, parfaits, custards, and…"

The girl's blue eyes caught site of a large sake bottle that was perfectly placed into a cold tin bucket filled with fresh ice.

"Ah. That's right." Breathing a heavy sigh, the girl trotted over to the tin bucket, which had already been splattered with some of the donuts' deadly jelly.

The girl glanced down at the sticky, crumpled mess of her list; after all, why would anyone want rice wine in the morning…?

"How's the breakfast menu going?"

The girl whipped her whole body around, which almost made her dorky-looking glasses fall off the trim of her nose.

"O-Okay, I g-guess," she stammered, realizing who it was that had asked her.

It was world-renown model, Kaito.

"M-Miss Meiko wanted some s-sake in the morning, s-so-!"

The blue-haired model let out a melodious laugh, and she instantly blushed a deep shade of red.

His voice was _insanely_ cute…

"I really don't know why she likes winery at every hour," he said with a roll of his dark blue eyes. "She's quite the character if you ask me."

"Y-Yes…"

"Well, see you around, Miku."

She immediately looked up at him with wide, bedazzled eyes. It was like she had been woken up from a daydream. (But who _wouldn't_ be? It was Kaito after all…)

"O-Oh, o-okay then!"

He gave her a wink before he left, which had made her heart melt into a crimson mush.

Oh, why did he have to make her look all red and embarrassed after he left…?

After a few seconds of being dazed and confused, Miku had returned to reality and began wiping off the tin bucket with a few paper napkins.

Miku could only think of the consequences if anything related to Meiko's booze was to be ruined!

Once she'd put the finishing touches to the tray, Miku was ready to go to her boss's studio room, where perfect people would be swallowed up in makeup, camera flashes, and exquisite furniture…!

_Splash!_

"Augh!"

A blazing hot cup of coffee managed to spray all across someone's woolen coat.

"O-Oh my _God_!" Miku shrieked.

She automatically dropped the tray and tin bucket and grabbed a huge wad of paper napkins to clean up the mess that had been made on the floor.

"I'm _so_ sorry!" she wept as she kept her head down out of shame. "Seriously, this is _all _my fault! I'm really, really, _really_-!"

"Don't worry about it," the stranger replied nonchalantly. "It's just a 600 dollar coat…"

"600 dollars!?"

Without thinking, Miku snapped her head up and stared into the deep, blue-green eyes of a guy whose pale skin glistened under the lamplights.

And under all that light, he looked down at her with a sly grin.

"I'm just kidding," he said with a laugh. "Here, let me help out."

He squatted down to her eye-level and opened the palm of his smooth hand, only to be handed a couple of cheap-looking napkins that could barely soak up anything.

"I know it's not great to use so many paper napkins," he reasoned, "But it _is_ a pretty big spill…"

A dreary cloud seemed to be following Miku all day long, for accidents seemed to keep popping up every second; and this little dilemma would be only one of the many to come, too.

"Today just isn't my day," Miku sighed aloud. "First it was the jelly donuts, now it's your woolen coat-!"

"Jelly donuts?" the guy repeated. "This place has jelly donuts?"

"Well, yes…" Miku began hesitantly.

She was kind of confused as to why this uber-handsome guy would want to eat anything that contained over 500 calories.

Perhaps she had been working at _Rosetta Rose_ a little too long, for all the models that worked at this famous modeling facility ate salads over hamburgers. And anything that was 250 calories or more was dubbed "fatty".

And a jelly donut was going _way_ over the limit.

"Do you have any left?" he asked eagerly.

She pointed one of her chipped nail-polished fingers over at the tray she was about to serve to Meiko and those working in the studio.

"But I don't think you should-!"

"Awesome."

And in a blink of an eye he was already indulging himself in a sugar-coated, white-flaked jelly donut.

Miku stood like an idiot as she watched a beautiful man gobble up a sweet treat.

It was quite awkward, since beautiful and (fatty?) didn't go quite well…

The staring only lasted a couple of minutes, for he was already licking his slender fingers of the excess jelly.

He felt her watching him, and his sea-colored eyes glanced over at her as the tip of his sticky thumb touched the end of his luscious lips.

Embarrassed, Miku's face flushed and she began to stumble over her words as she tried to come up with an excuse for staring.

"I-I'm sorry," she began to apologize, "I-I was l-looking at the trashcan, a-and-!"

Her waving arms slammed the end of a nearby porcelain plate, which flipped over and smashed onto the floor with a loud clatter.

She let out a scream, and the porcelain plate had shattered into a million pieces across the tiled floor.

Again, another unfortunate event that happened a second after the other…

"Ouch," the guy said, wincing at the sight of all the sharp pieces. "That was a close one."

"I'm going to be so late now!" she cried as she skipped over the mess and grabbed a broom (which she already knew where it was, since she had used it so many times).

"Late for what?" he asked.

"Late for Miss Meiko's breakfast!" she said as she whizzed past him with the broom. "She always gets mad at me when I'm late…"

Suddenly, a force had latched itself onto the broom's end, which withheld her from progressing forward. She turned around to see the guy (who had taken off his coffee-stained coat) holding the broom from behind her.

"Well let's make it the first time you're on time," he said.

* * *

Once Miku had pushed open the doors of the studio room, time seemed to have stopped so that a loud screech and a hail of insults would be able to greet her.

"Miku Hastune!" her voluptuous boss hollered, "Where the _hell_ have you been!?"

"F-Forgive me, Miss Meiko," she cried, dropping her head to face the floor, "The jelly donuts were a bit late in arriving this morning, and-!"

"Well whose fault is _that_!?"

"W-Well, I…"

"It's _your fault_! Even if it isn't, it _is_ yours!"

"Y-Yes, Miss Meiko…"

Anyone could think of Miss Meiko as a duchess. She was beautiful, with full lips, perfectly-shaped breasts, contemporary-styled short brown hair, and hazel eyes that reflected her passion for modeling. The only letdown to this lovely Aphrodite was that she had a short temper. And once her patient was gone…

"Now since we were so rudely interrupted," Meiko said as she pulled a string of loose hair behind her ear, "Let's get back to work."

Ashamed, Miku tip-toed over towards the empty snack table like a scolded puppy and made sure that she didn't trip over any of the camera's wires. She felt bad that even with the help of someone else she was still unable to arrive early.

After the guy had helped her clean up the snack bar, he'd left with a small smile and wave, and had left her to do her bidding.

By then she had realized that she didn't even ask for his name, nor had she even thanked him.

Come to think of it, she'd never had to use the word "thank you"; on the contrary, she'd used "sorry" many more times than "hello"…

Was her social life falling into a hole…?

"_MIKU_!"

"A-Ah! Y-Yes!?"

"Come over here and give me your opinion," Meiko growled.

Miku dumped the tray she had been holding for the longest time and skittered over to her boss's side.

She always hated it when she'd have to look into a model's eyes.

She felt so unworthy, as if looking at them was a sin.

They were so glamorous that…

Miku stopped dead in her tracks, and she had to push up her glasses to make sure what she was seeing wasn't a joke.

…It was the same guy that she'd stained coffee all over.

…And he was staring right back at her with that same, impish grin.

…And here he was, draped over a royal red chair, his chest flamboyantly pushed forward with legs crossed. His sleeveless unbuttoned gray shirt showed his slender interior, while an undone blue-green tie and tight black pants treated themselves as accessories on top of his elegant body. Finally, a small, gold-trimmed crown was placed on top of his teal-colored hair, making him look like all the more photogenic.

"Miku," Meiko said, "This is Mikuo Inoue. He's one of _Rosetta Rose_'s newest models."

"Hey," Mikuo grinned as he lay atop his chair, "Haven't we met?"

Clearly, he was joking.

* * *

By the end of the day, there were only three things that Miku knew about Mikuo Inoue.

_One:_ He loved jelly donuts, which went against the calorie rules of most models.

_Two:_ He was a model, and didn't act like one.

_And three:_ He was hot beyond belief.

* * *

**  
END OF CHAPTER ONE...  
**

* * *

**Authoress:** Nietono-no-Shana**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid.  
**

* * *

Authoress Notes:**_ I bet if you read this, you were either a Mikuo x Miku fan, or were just curious. Nevertheless, I thank you for taking your time to read these five pages of a first chapter. For some reason, I seem to adore anything related to Miku; in this case, I am OBSESSED over her male-self. Mikuo is pretty hot, if you look up fanart of him. Anyway, it would be greatly appreciated if **you could review and tell me what you think of this story** so far. ...And with these parting words, I just realized that I should probably update my SPICE! fic..._


	2. Chapter 2

**[Picturesque]**

_

* * *

_

_Because modeling boosts your status..._

* * *

**  
CHAPTER TWO  
**

**

* * *

**_  
Rosetta Rose_ had always been known for its vogue and vigor. It was the leading company of anything relating to fashion, with models dazzling and gracious enough to sell anything they wore. It also went by its creed to "virtuous and hard-working employees". But in Miku's case…

Well, she was trying her hardest.

"Hatsune!"

"Ah! Y-Yes!?"

_CLANG!_

An aluminum tray carrying the photos of countless models clattered to the studio floor.

Meiko, who'd already been accustomed to her ditzy secretary's actions, merely sighed and put an exhausted hand to her forehead.

"…Never mind. Just pick those up first."

"A-Ah, of course…"

_BANG!_

The camera she'd been holding under her arm had slipped from its place and had fallen onto the ground.

Miku's boss tightened her red-glossed lips and clenched her fists to her sides. Though she tried, it was quite hard for the Divine Meiko to suppress her impending anger.

"Look, just give these to Mikuo," she commanded, flinging a dozen of leftover clothes over at her secretary. "He should be in one of the rooms of the Red Hallway. Oh, and tell him that he has a 30 minute break."

"Yes, Miss Meiko!" And with a push of her thick black-trimmed glasses, Miku was skittering off to deliver her boss's wishes. She was secretly thankful that she was sent away from her boss, since she always seemed to mess more things up in front of Meiko than anybody else.

The _Rosetta Rose_ Studios – which consisted of 25 floors – had hallways that were categorized by various colors. Colors represented class, and class represented one's ego. The brighter the color, the higher the class, and the higher one's ego: that was the way Miku learned. And of course, the Red Hallway – which was where Meiko housed all the models she worked with – contained the best of the best models.

At first, Miku had been overly exuberated by the thought of working with the most famous fashion designer and photographer in the world; however, as days grew into weeks, she began to understand why nobody had undertaken this job: it was full of running around to the demands of both Meiko and the models' wishes. Perhaps that was why Kasane Teto – the previous secretary of Meiko – had burst into tears when she'd seen Miku arrive to replace her.

"Miku," the red-haired secretariat had warned her, "It's a monster house in there…!"

And now Miku finally understood what her crybaby-mentor was implying.

And as she scuttled into the large Red hallway with a bundle of clothes in her hands, she'd wondered if Teto would've cried over the fact of forgetting to ask what room Mikuo Inoue was in.

There must've been at most 30 rooms in the hallway, all of which looking exactly the same as the other. With painted room numbers plaque in gold, and names of the many models Meiko worked with, this was going to take awhile...

Sighing, Miku stopped to catch her breath and stare into the eyes of an old picture of Meiko.

Meiko had once been a model herself. Known as the 'Sexy Sultress', Meiko had been one of Rosetta Rose's best models. However, her excessive drinking had tainted her appearance, and had soon fallen into the pit of ravaging reviewers and savage outlashes from gossip channels. Because of this, she'd been removed from modeling and denoted to merely a worker. However, her career had continued, and she'd managed to excel to be famous once more, only this time for working with models. Miku had always looked up to her boss (minus the excessive drinking), and always found the pictures of her in the Red Hallway to be a remembrance of her past. Even Kaito had idolized her, too.

"Miku?"

A girl of around 14 blinked up at her pig-tailed servant.

"O-Oh, Rin!" Miku exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I didn't notice that you were-!"

"Why are you carrying boys' clothes?" The blonde girl interrupted, staring at the large pile of shirts, pants, and ties. "Are they for Len?"

"Oh, no," Miku said, not even bothering to realize that a girl younger than her had just rudely cut her off. "These are for someone else."

"Ah. Well, I was just wondering where our clothes were, since we've got a shoot in 10 minutes."

"O-Oh…"

"It's another one of those Lolita-based themes," Rin continued. "You know…"

"W-Well, I'll try and get them to you as quickly as I can! Do you think Yowane Haku could…?"

"Yowane Haku would never be able to help." Rin answered flatly with her serious-looking blue eyes. "She's already crying in the bathroom, if you're interested."

"…Ah," Miku said with a downcast expression. Her co-worker was always crying in any corner or bathroom she could find…

"We'll be waiting," Rin said emphatically. She briskly turned around and was already walking down the red carpeted floor with rushing photographers and workers.

"R-Right…"

The Kagamine twins were quite scary, despite the fact that they were both only fourteen. Meiko had managed to find them off the streets of Tokyo, both of them completely unaware that a world-famous modeler had found some talent in their pale, blonde selves. And Meiko had been right: they'd become world-class twins, modeling in contemporary wear for teenagers to estranged, gothic Lolita styles. But for some reason, their eyes seemed to tell a different story, one of a sad past…

As if out of luck, Miku had arrived right at the door that had the gold letters of "MIKUO INOUE" painted on the bright red wooden door.

Embarrassed, Miku hesitantly knocked on the door and put her ear to the door to make sure she'd hear his voice.

"Who is it?" Came a voice from inside.

"It's M-Miku," she stammered. "Miss Meiko sent me some clothes, and-!"

"Oh, come in."

Gulping, the nerdy-looking secretary re-positioned the clothes in her arms and turned the knob to go in…

"There's some shirts, pants, and ties that are-!"

Miku's glasses had nearly fallen off her nose as she jerked to a stop.

Hadn't he said that she could come in!?

He was standing with his bare back towards her, and he was in the middle of taking off the shirt he'd worn when he'd been draped across chair. Miku couldn't help but stare stupidly at his smooth-looking back, as well as his tight tush, too.

"U-U-U-U-Uh-!" Miku quickly covered her eyes by lifting the pile of clothes to her face.

"Something wrong?" he asked, and she could sense him turning around and walking over towards her.

"S-S-Sorry for intruding, b-but I could've sworn that y-y-you-!"

"Yeah, I did. But I didn't think that would scare you."

Miku could feel him pulling down the pile of clothes from her face so that he could look at her face-to-face.

…She hated staring into model's eyes (especially Kaito's)!

"You were saying?" He asked with a devious smirk as he stared down at her with intensifying blue-green eyes.

"M-Miss Meiko wanted to give you these. O-Oh, and she said that you had a break, and-!"

"Oh, great," he said with a smile. "Let's go out."

Miku blinked up at him, thunderstruck.

Was she going deaf…?

Had she heard correctly?

"E-Excuse me…?"

"Go out. You know, getting out of here?"

'He's joking,' Miku thought. 'He's definitely joking.'

"A-Are you…joking?" she whispered, swallowing nervously.

Instead of a laugh and a chuckle, she was given a serious stare.

"Why would I be joking?" he asked.

"U-Uh, well…"

"Let's go."

"B-But Rin said I had to get her clothes, and Miss Meiko-!"

"Ah, screw them," he said bluntly, which had almost made Miku faint.

Even though he was new model, and was working at the most famous modeling company, he didn't have the right to be this defiant (and rude)…right?

"I-I don't know…" Miku said, turning to look away from him. "I mean, what would Miss Meiko…?"

"Ugh, you're so dedicated," he said, taking the pile of clothes from her and throwing them onto the red couch of his room. "Fine, we'll just go down to the café. How's that?"

* * *

Models never came to the café.

The famous ones never went down, at least.

They'd either have someone else bring up their food to them, or they'd never eat at all. Usually, photographers and workers were the only ones that came down. But Mikuo…

…he was quite a strange character.

That was why Miku and Mikuo had gotten plenty of stares – especially from the fact that Mikuo was the one dragging her down towards the food aisle.

"Let's see, you've got sushi, veggie burgers, and…" He wrinkled his nose at the lame choice of food selections, and turned to look at Miku, his strong grasp still on her wrist. "Where the heck is the meat?!"

The sushi chef who'd been cleaning his knife almost dropped the blade on his foot as he heard Mikuo's complaint.

Miku, whose cheeks were already a bright red, apologized to the poor man.

As Mikuo continued down the aisle and dragging his ragdoll friend along with him, it wasn't before long until a familiar person that Miku knew saw her off-duty…

"Miku?" a girl asked, walking over towards them at the soba station.

"A-Ah! N-Neru!"

"What are you doing down here? Aren't you supposed to be…?" The girl's yellow eyes bulged at the sight of who was standing beside her.

"Oh, so _you're_ the new model!" she exclaimed.

"Hm?" Mikuo peered over Miku's head to see who it was that was calling for him. "Me?"

"I'm Akita Neru!" Neru immediately said, introducing herself by scooting past Miku. "I-It's a pleasure! It's just that we don't get one of Miss Meiko's models down here in the café, that-!"

"Uh, I'm Inoue Mikuo, but, are you serious? Nobody comes down here?"

"Why no," Neru confirmed with a confused look. "Why _would_ they? They're much more important! Like you, I mean," she said with a giggle.

Neru's compliment went by unfazed, and he merely blinked at her indifferently.

"Do you come down here, Miku?" Mikuo asked, ignoring Neru and turning to look at her.

"Um, on occasions…" she replied as she looked down at the tiled café floor shamefully.

Mikuo picked up on her actions, realizing how Neru had secretly put her down.

"Well, I'm not like a lot of those models up there," Mikuo finally said to Neru. "In fact, I'll be coming down here a lot."

"W-Wow! That'd be awesome!" Neru cried. "Wouldn't that be, Miku?"

"Ah, y-yes…"

"Let's sit down!" Neru advised, acting like a 12-year old.

"S-Sure…"

As the three found a modern-looking round table, Neru immediately started jabbering away, making Mikuo even more confused as to why this girl was so ecstatic.

"So, Miku, how _do_ you know Inoue-san?" Neru finally asked after ten minutes of verbal diarrhea.

"Um, well, Miss Meiko called me in and Mikuo happened to be the one she was working with at the time…"

"Oh, how lucky! I'm so glad you did, because now we-!"

"Miku, how can you put up with this?" Mikuo suddenly asked with a hint of viciousness in his voice.

Neru flinched at Mikuo's unexpected interruption and immediately bit her tongue.

"What do you mean?" Miku asked innocently.

"Oh, perhaps I didn't make myself clear enough," Neru rephrased, giving a short, nervous laugh. "Miku's my _younger sister_."

Mikuo's eyes enlarged with surprise.

He hadn't expected that to come out of this talking piece of work.

"Our parents divorced, so that's why we have different surnames."

"I-I'm with my mother's side…" Miku murmured, as if this would help clear things up.

"O-Oh…" Mikuo said a bit dazed. "Didn't see that one coming…"

Neru laughed another fake chuckle, and looked over at her nerdy pigtailed sister.

"I know. Miku and I look _nothing_ alike…"

A small glint in Mikuo's eyes reflected from the bright lights of the café. Suddenly, he scooted out of his seat, making an eerie screech across the tiled floor. He then made an abrupt grab for Miku's wrist. He was completely disgusted by her older sister's uppity attitude…

"Excuse me," he said, his tone implying a tint of annoyance.

"H-Huh?"

Before Neru knew what was coming, Mikuo had already stormed out of the café, dragging her younger sister away like a lost (and confused) rag doll.

"A-Ah! Mikuo-!" Miku yelped from behind as she was being swept away. "W-What are you-?"

"Why the heck do you hang around these people?" he asked sternly.

"Well, Neru's my sister, so…"

"Yeah, and she's a pompous one, too."

* * *

**  
END OF CHAPTER TWO  
**

* * *

**Shana's Notes:** Yay, another chapter! I'm sorry if I made Neru a bit too pompous, but we needed someone to prove Mikuo right, right? Speaking of fan-made Vocaloids, I don't see many stories about them...I've only seen, like, three fics...Well, the fandom is certainly growing by the day! I'm so glad we're getting a variety of songs. (Though, most consist of LenxRin, but who doesn't like those loveable twins?) **Reviews would be nice**, as always, and maybe you can give me some _**feedback about Mikuo**_?


End file.
